


Inked

by aeriii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriii/pseuds/aeriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was to collect his red yarn and vanilla shake reward from the trader without trouble. Darn that octopus. Story of Season Alternate Universe where Kuroko is a farmer and Akashi is the son of the guild master of this town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> This is the setting if you want a visual of where exactly I was thinking in the Story of Seasons game: http://sos1-cdn.fogu.com/event_heart_nadi02.jpg
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or A Story of Seasons. I did tweak a little bit of what actually exists in A Story of Seasons (the vanilla shake). And I don’t know if octopuses can exactly do what I described in the story. Call it creative licensing of something that possibly can’t happen in reality.

When Kuroko joined the farmer’s life, he didn't expect to have to dive for octopuses just because he had accepted a trader’s request to do so. All for red yarn and a vanilla shake. He needed the red yarn though. And he did want that vanilla shake as well.

But even more so, when he finally caught the third and last octopus needed for the request, he certainly didn’t expect the said octopus to squirt ink above his head as he resurfaced.

He will have to remember that from now on. He will not raise anything above his head. He is done diving today. He will trade that thing in, get the yarn and vanilla shake, and then go home. A shower sounds nice. _Very nice indeed_. 

“Black’s a good color on you.”

That can’t be who he thinks it is. 

Kuroko looked up to see Akashi looking at him from the bridge.

It was him after all.

Of all people who could have been standing there, it just had to be him. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but getting squirted on by an octopus was pretty embarrassing. Also his clothes were sticking uncomfortably to him and didn’t help at all in alleviating the embarrassment (would that even help in the first place, probably not). Maybe he should rethink about diving with all of his clothes on if Akashi was going to catch him like this again.

He gave a quick nod toward Akashi before swimming back to the pier to deposit the octopus in the bucket. Akashi happened to walk over to pick up the towel Kuroko had brought as Kuroko made sure the octopuses couldn’t escape.

“Good evening, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi held out the towel to him, and Kuroko used it to wipe down his face first.

“You should see Kise about your hair before he closes up his shop.”

Kuroko rubbed the towel against his hair and took a look at the damage. It seems that very little of the ink was stained on his towel. He was guessing that his hair was probably blacker than the used towel.

“It seems I should.”

They talked about their day as Kuroko dried himself with whatever dry spot he could find on the towel. 

“I was going to invite you out to dinner tonight, but it looks like tomorrow might be a better time after all.”

As much as Kuroko would like to take up Akashi’s offer of dinner tonight, he did plan to be busy tonight with his vanilla shake and building that double-bed. The red double-bed that matched Akashi’s eyes.

He gave a nod and a small “yes,” and Akashi smiled.

“See you tomorrow then.”

Kuroko watched Akashi as he approached and crossed over the bridge to go to Aomine’s farm.  Guess he’s checking in with Aomine about his crops.

This evening didn’t seem so bad after all.  Though he will probably avoid any requests dealing with ink-squirting creatures from now on.

And when he stopped by at Kise’s salon ten minutes before closing time, he did regret it a little as Kise was trying to convince him to dye his hair black.

Regardless of what happened tonight, he was definitely looking forward to having dinner with Akashi tomorrow. And possibly more than dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet in this alternate universe :) If more ideas come to me, I might write more ficlets or do an actual multi-chapter story if I can flesh it out.


End file.
